wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dziady/Poema/Część III/Scena III
WCHODZĄ KAPRAL, BRACISZEK BERNARDYN PIOTR, JEDEN WIĘZIEŃ KS. PIOTR :W imię Ojca i Syna i Świętego Ducha. WIĘZIEŃ :On zapewne osłabiał. - Konradzie! - nie słucha. KS. PIOTR :Pokój temu domowi, pokój grzesznikowi! WIĘZIEŃ :Dla Boga, on osłabiał, patrz - miota się, dąsa, :To jest wielka choroba, patrz, on usta kąsa. (Ks. Piotr modli się) KAPRAL (do Więźnia) :Mój Panie, idźcie sobie, a nas tu zostawcie. WIĘZIEŃ :Ale dla Boga! próżnych modlitew nie prawcie; :Podejmijcie go z ziemi, położmy do łóżka; :Księże Pietrze. KS. PIOTR :Tu zostaw. WIĘZIEŃ :Oto jest poduszka. (kładnie Konrada) :E, ja wiem, co to znaczy. - Czasem nań napada :Takie szaleństwo: długo śpiewa, potem gada, :A jutro zdrów jak ryba. Lecz kto wam powiedział, :Że on osłabiał? KAPRAL :Panie, ot byś cicho siedział. :Niech brat Piotr pomodli się nad waszym kolegą; :Bo ja wiem, że tu było - coś - tu - niedobrego. :Gdy runt odszedł, w tej celi hałas posłyszałem, :Spójrzę dziurką od klucza, a co tu widziałem, :To mnie wiedzieć. Pobiegłem do mojego kmotra, :Bo on człowiek pobożny, do braciszka Piotra - :Patrz na tego chorego: niedobrze się dzieje - WIĘZIEŃ :Dalibóg nie pojmuję - nic,i oszaleję. KAPRAL :Oszaleć? - Ej, Panowie, strzeżcie się, Panowie! :U was usta wymowne, wiele nauk w głowie, :A patrzcie, głowa mądra w prochu się taczała, :I z tych ust, tak wymownych, patrzaj - piana biała. :Słyszałem, co on śpiewał, ja słów nie pojąłem, :Lecz było coś u niego w oczach i nad czołem. :Wierz mi, że z tym człowiekiem niodobrze się dzieje :Byłem ja w legijonach, nim wzięto w rekruty, :Brałem szturmem fortece, klasztory,reduty; :Więcej dusz wychodzących z ciała ja widziałem, :Niźli Waćpan przeczytał książek w życiu całem. :A to jest rzecz niemała widzieć, jak człek kona, :Widziałem ja na Pradze księży zarzynanych, :I w Hiszpaniji żywcem z wieży wyrzucanych; :Widziałem matek szablą rozrywane łona, :I dzieci konającena kozackich pikach, :I Francuzów na śniegu, i Turków na palu; :I wiem, co w konających widać męczennikach, :A co w złodzieju, zbójcy, Turku lub Moskalu. :Widziałem rozstrzelanych, co patrzyli śmiele :W rurę broni, nie chcieli na oczy zasłony; :A jak padli na ziemię, widziałem w ich ciele :Strach, co za życia wstydem i pychą więziony, :Wyszedł z trupa jak owad i pełzał wokoło: :Gorszy strach niż ten, który tchórza w bitwie nęka, :Taki strach, że dość spojrzeć na zamarłe czoło, :Aby widzieć, że dusza dąsa się i lęka, :Gardzi bolem i cierpi, i wieczna jej męka. :A więc, mój Panie, myślę, że twarz umarłego :Jest jak patent wojskowy do świata przyszłego; :I poznasz zaraz, jak oń tam będzie przyjęty, :W jakiej randze i stopniu: święty czy przeklęty. - :A więc tego człowieka i pieśń, i choroba, :I czoło, i wzrok wcale mi się nie podoba. :Otoż Waćpan spokojnie idź do swojej celi, :My z bratem Piotrem będziem przy chorym siedzieli, (Więzień odchodzi) KONRAD :Przepaść - tysiąc lat - pusto - dobrze - jeszcze więcéj! :Ja wytrzymam i dziesięć tysiąców tysięcy - :Modlić się? - tu modlitwa nie przyda się na nic - :I byłaż taka przepaść bez dna i bez granic? - :Nie wiedziałem - a była. KAPRALl :Słyszysz, jak on szlocha. KS. PIOTR :Synu mój, tyś na sercu, które ciebie kocha. (do Kaprala) :Wyjdź stąd i patrz, ażeby nikt tędy nie chodził :I póki stąd nie wyjdę, nikt mi nie przeszkodził. (Kapral odchodzi) KONRAD (zrywa się) :Nie! - oka mi nie wydarł! mam to silne oko, :Widzę stąd, i stąd nawet, choć ciemno - głęboko, :Widzę ciebie, Rollison, - bracie, cóż to znaczy? :I tyś w więzieniu, zbity, krwią cały zbryzgany, :I ciebie Bóg nie słuchał, i tyś już w rozpaczy; :Szukasz noża, próbujesz głowę tłuc o ściany: - :"Ratunku!" - Bóg nie daje, ja ci dać nie mogę, :Oko mam silne, spójrzę, może cię zabiję - :Nie - ale ci pokażę okiem - śmierci drogę. :Patrz, tam masz okno, wybij, skocz, zleć i złam szyję, :I ze mną tu leć w głębie, w ciemność - lećmy na dół - :Otchłań - otchłań ta lepsza niźli ziemi padół; :Tu nie ma braci, matek, narodów, - tyranów - :Pójdź tu. KS. PIOTR :Duchu nieczysty, znam cię po twym jadzie, :Znowuś tu, najchytrzejszy ze wszystkich szatanów, :Znowu w dom opuszczony leziesz, brzydki gadzie. :Tyś wpełznął w jego usta, na zgubęś tu wpełznął, :Z Imię Pańskie jam ciebie pojmał i ochełznął. :Exorciso... DUCH :Stój, nie klnij - stój, odstąp od progu, :Wyjdę - KS. PIOTR :Nie wyjdziesz, aż się upodoba Bogu. :Lew z pokolenia Judy tu Pan - on zwycięża: :Sieć na lwa zastawiłeśi w twym własnym wniku :Złowiłeś się - Bóg ciebie złowił w tym grzeszniku. :W jego ustach chcę tobie najsrozszy cios zadać: :Kłamco, ja tobie każę, musisz prawdę gadać. DUCH :Parle-moi donc francais, mon pauvre capucin, :J'ai pu dans le grand monde oublier mon latin. :Mais étant saint, tu dois avoir le don des langues :Vielleicht sprechen Sie deutsch, was murmeln Sie so bang - :What it is, - Cavalleros rispondero Io. KS. PIOTR :Ty to z ust jego wrzeszczysz, stujęzyczna źmijo, DUCH :C'est juste, dans ce jeu, nous sommes de moitié, :Il est savant, et moi, diable de mon métier. :J'etais son precepteur et je m'en glorifie, :En sais-tu plus que nous? parle - je te défie. KS. PIOTR :W imię Ojca i Syna i Ducha Świętego. DUCH :Ale stój, stój, mój Księże, stój, już dosyć tego; :Tylko, księżuniu, nie męcz na próżno: - czyś szatan; :Żeby tak męczyć! KS. PIOTR :Ktoś ty? DUCH :Lukrecy, Lewiatan, :Voltaire, Alter Fritz, Legio sum. KS. PIOTR :Coś widział? DUCH :Zwierza. KS. PIOTR :Gdzie? DUCH :W Rzymie. KS. PIOTR :Nie słucha mię - wróćmy do pacierza. (modli się) DUCH :Ale słucham. KS. PIOTR :Gdzieś widział więźnia? DUCH :Mówię, w Rzymie - KS. PIOTR :Kłamiesz. DUCH :Księże, na honor, na kochanki imię, :Mej kochanki czarniutkiej, co tak do mnie wzdycha :A wiesz ty, jak się zowie moja luba? - Pycha. :Jakiś ty nieciekawy! - KS. PIOTR (do siebie) :Przeciwią się duchy; :Upokórzmy się Panu i zróbmy akt skruchy. (modli się) DUCH :Ale co tam masz robić, ja sam stąd wyruszę, :Przyznaję się, że wlazłem niezgrabnie w tę duszę. :Tu mnie kole - ta dusza jest jak skóra jeża, :Włożyłem ją na wywrót, kolcami do kiszek. (Ksiądz modli się) :Aleś bo i ty majster, choć prosty braciszek; - :Osły, powinni ciebie obrać za papieża. :Głupstwo stawią w kościele na przód, jak kolumny, :A ciebie kryją w kątku; świecznik, gwiazdę blasku! KS. PIOTR :Tyranie i pochlebco, i podły, i dumny, :Żebyś pierś ugryzł, u nóg wleczesz się po piasku. DUCH (śmiejąc się) :Aha! gniewasz się, pacierz przerwałeś - da capo; :Żebyś sam widział, jak ty śmiesznie kręcisz łapą - :Istny niedzwiadek, gdy się broni od komarów! - :On trzepie swoje, - no więc - dosyć już tych swarówi :Znam twoję moc i chcę się tobie wyspowiadać, :Będę ci o przeszłości i przyszłości gadać. - :A wiesz ty, co o tobie mówią w całym mieście? Ksiądz modli się) :A wiesz ty, co to będzie z Polską za lat dwieście? - :A wiesz, dlaczego tobie przeor tak nie sprzyja? - :A wiesz, w Apokalipsie co znaczy bestyja? - :Milczy i trzepie - oczy aż strach we mnie wlepił. :Powiedz, Księżuniu, czegoś do mnie się uczepił? :Co ja winien, że takie mam odbierać chłosty :Czy ja jestem król diabłów - wszak ja diabeł prosty. :Zważ, czy to prawnie sługę ukarać za pana :Wszakże ja tu przyszedłem z rozkazu Szatana. :Trudno mu się tłumaczyć, bo z nim nie brat za brat, :Jestem jako Kreishauptmann, Gubernator, Landrat - :Każą duszę brać w areszt, biorę, sadzę w ciemność. :Zdarza się przy tym duszy jaka nieprzyjemność :Ale czyż z mojej winy? - jam ślepe narzędzie; :Tyran szelma da ukaz, pisze: "Niech tak będzie" - :Czyż to mnie miło męczyć, - mnie samemu męka. - :Ach - (wzdycha) :jak to źle być czułym. - Ach, serce mi pęka. :Wierzmi: gdy pazurami grzesznika odzieram :Nieraz ogonem, ach! ach! - łzy sobie ocieram. (Ksiądz modli się) :A wiesz, zé jutro będziesz bity jako Haman? KS. PIOTR :In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti, Amen. :Ego te exorciso, spiritus immunde - DUCH :Księże, stój - słucham - gadam - stój - jedną sekundę! KS. PIOTR :Gdzie jest nieszczęsny więzień, co chce zgubić duszę? - :Milczysz - Exorciso te - DUCH :Gadam, gadam - muszę. KS. PIOTR :Kogo widziałeś? DUCH :Więźnia. KS. PIOTR :Jakiego? DUCH :Grzesznika. KS. PIOTR :Gdzie? - DUCH :Tam, w drugim klasztorze. KS. PIOTR :W jakim? DUCH :Dominika. :Ten grzesznik już przeklęty, prawem mnie należy. KS. PIOTR :Kłamiesz. DUCH :On już umarły. KS. PIOTR :Kłamiesz. DUCH :Chory leży. KS. PIOTR :Exorciso te DUCH :Gadam, gadam, skaczę - śpiewam - :Tylko nie klnij - jak gadać? - dusisz - ledwie ziewam. KS. PIOTR :Mów prawdę. DUCH :Grzesznik chory, lata bez pamięci :I jutro rano szyję niezawodnie skręci. KS. PIOTR :Kłamiesz. DUCH :Poświadczy godny świadek, kmotr Belzebub. :Pytaj go, męcz - niewinnej duszy mojej nie gub. KS. PIOTR :Jak ratować grzesznika? DUCH :Bodajeś zdechł klecho, :Nie powiem. KS. PIOTR :Exorciso - DUCH :Ratować pociechą. KS. PIOTR :Dobrze, gadaj wyraźnie - czego mu potrzeba? DUCH :Mam chrypkę, nie wymówię. KS. PIOTR :Mów! DUCH :Mój panie! królu! :Daj odpocząć - KS. PIOTR :Mów, czego potrzeba - DUCH :Księżulu, :Ja tego nie wymówię. KS. PIOTR :Mów! DUCH :He - Wina - Chleba - KS. PIOTR :Rozumiem, Chleba Twego i Krwi Twojej, Panie - :Pójdę, i daj mi spełnić Twoje rozkazanie. (do Ducha) :A teraz zabierz z sobą twe złości i błędy, :Skąd wszedłeś i jak wszedłeś, idź tam i tamtędy. (Duch uchodzi) KONRAD :Dźwigasz mię! - ktoś ty? - strzeż się, sam spadniesz w te doły. :Podaje rękę - lećmy - w górę jak ptak lecę - :Mile oddycham wonią - promieniami świecę. :Któż mi dał rękę? - dobrzy ludzie i anioły; :Skądże litość, wam do mnie schodzić do tych dołów? :Ludzie? - Ludźmi gardziłem, nie znałem aniołów. KS. PIOTR :Módl się, bo strasznie Pańska dotknęła cię ręka. :Usta, którymiś wieczny Majestat obraził, :Te usta zły duch słowy szkaradnymi skaził; :Słowa głupstwa, najsroższa dla mądrych ust męka, :Oby ci policzone były za pokutę, :Obyś o nich zapomniał - KONRAD :Już są tam - wykute. KS. PIOTR :Obyś, grzeszniku, nigdy samich nie wyczytał, :Oby cię o znaczenie ich Bóg nie zapytał - :Módl się; myśl twoja w brudne obleczona słowa, :Jak grzeszna, z tronu swego strącona królowa, :Gdy w zebraczej odzieży, okryta popiołem,. :Odstoi czas pokuty swojej przed kościołem, :Znowu na tron powróci, strój królewski wdzieje :I większym niżli pierwej blaskiem zajaśnieje. :Usnął - (klęka) :- Twe miłosierdzie, Panie, jest bez granic. (pada krzyżem) :Panie, otom ja sługa dawny, grzesznik stary, :Sługa już spracowany i niezgodny na nic. :Ten młody, zrób go za mnie sługą Twojej wiary, :A ja za jego winy przyjmę wszystkie kary. :On poprawi się jeszcze, on wsławi Twe imię. :Módlmy się, Pan nasz dobry! Pan ofiarę przyjmie. (modli się) (W bliskim kościele, za ścianą, zaczynają śpiewać pieśń Bożego Narodzenia. Nad Księdzem Piotrem Chór aniołów na nutę; "Anioł pasterzom mówił") CHÓR ANIOŁÓW (głosy dziecinne) :Pokój temu domowi, :Spoczynek grzesznikowi. :Sługo! sługo pokorny, cichy, :Wniosłeś pokój w dom pychy. :Pokój temu domowi. ARCHANIÓŁ PIERWSZY (na nutę "Bóg nasz ucieczką") :Panie, on zgrzeszył, przeciwko Tobie zgrzeszył on bardzo. ARCHANIÓŁ DRUGI :Lecz płaczą nad nim, modlą się za nim Twoi Anieli. ARCHANIÓŁ PIERWSZY :Tych zdepc, o Panie, tych złam, o Panie, którzy Twe święte sądy pogardzą. ARCHANIÓŁ DRUGI :Ale tym daruj, co świętych sądów Twych nie pojęli. ANIÓŁ :Kiedym z gwiazdą nadziei :Leciał świecąc Judei, :Hymn Narodzenia śpiewali anieli: :Mędrcy nas nie widzieli, :Królowie nie słyszeli. :Pastuszkowie postrzegli :I do Betlejem biegli: :Pierwsi wieczną mądrość witali, :Wieczną władzę uznali: :Biedni, prości i mali. ARCHANIÓŁ PIERWSZY :Pan, gdy ciekawość, dumę i chytrość w sercu Aniołów, sług swych, obaczył, :Duchom wieczystym, aniołom czystym, Pan nie przebaczył. :Runęły z niebios, jak deszcz gwiaździsty, aniołów tłumy, :I deszczem lecą za nimi co dzień mędrców rozumy. CHÓR ANIOŁÓW :Pan maluczkim objawia, :Czego wielkim odmawia. :Litość! litość! nad synem ziemi, :On był między wielkiemi, :Litość nad synem ziemi. ARCHANIÓŁ DRUGIi :On sądów Twoich nie chodził badać jako ciekawy, :Nie dla mądrości ludzkiej on badał, ani dla sławy. ARCHANIÓŁ PIERWSZY :On Cię nie poznał, on Cię nie uczcił, Panie nasz wielki! :On Cię nie kochał, on Cię nie wezwał, nasz Zbawicielu! ARCHANIÓŁ DRUGI :Lecz on szanował imię Najświętszej Twej Rodzicielki. :On kochał naród, on kochał wiele, on kochał wielu. ANIÓŁ :Krzyż w złoto oprawiony :Zdobi królów korony. :Na piersi mędrców błyszczy jak zorze, :A w duszę wniść nie może: :Oświeć, oświeć ich, Boże! CHÓR ANIOŁÓW :My tak ludzi kochamy, :Tak z nimi być żądamy! :Wygnani od mędrków i króli, :Prostaczek nas przytuli, :Nad nim dzień, noc śpiewamy. CHÓR ARCHANIOŁÓW :Podnieś tę głowę, a wstanie z prochu, niebios dosięże, :I dobrowolnie padnie, i uczci krzyża podnoże; :Wedle niej cały świat u stóp krzyża niechaj polęże :I niech Cię wsławi, żeś sprawiedliwy i litościwy Pan nasz, o Boże! OBADWA CHÓRY :Pokój, pokój prostocie, :Pokornej, cichej cnocie! :Sługo, sługo pokorny, cichy, :Wniosłeś pokój w dom pychy, :Pokój grzesznemu sierocie. Dziady83